


One Death Too Many

by DellaVie



Category: Actor RPF, Dead Like Me, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaVie/pseuds/DellaVie
Summary: Rory Williams is used to dying. Arthur Darvill? Not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Re-reading old email correspondence and I discovered that I wrote this oneshot. I don't remember writing it, but the cc: says otherwise. According to the conversation the prompt was; "You must write … 500 words? About… A guy named Authur. A girl named Daisy. A puzzle. Aaaaand… a motel."

'But I'm not dead!' 

Poor thing, he was in denial. Daisy had met this type before. More than once. In fact, it was safe to say that half the people she reaped emphatically denied the truth, even when it was directly in front of them. Or, in her current case, when a set collapsed on top of them.

Which was _awesome_. Really, all these years of Joe Blow from the corner store, or Pete Smith the electrician and she finally - _finally_ \- gets an actor. A kindred soul, a student of the human condition - someone who can help her get back into the biz.

This may or may not be why she let the spirit follow her back to the motel she was currently staying at instead of helping them come to terms with their situation. Unfortunately for her, all he seemed to want to talk about was someone named Arthur and the fact that he wasn't dead.

'Look, sweetie,' Daisy explained, 'Arthur may not be dead, but you are. I'm sorry. Now, about your agent, is he willing to accept new clients?'

The man pinched the bridge of his nose. He was still in the costume he had died in. Daisy had to admit that seeing him dressed up as a roman for eternity was not bad on the eyes. 'I...' He sighed, 'am Arthur. That's my name.' He was speaking slowly, as though Daisy didn't understand him. Which, in all fairness, she didn't.

_Arthur must be his character,_ her mind supplied and a dawning appeared in her eyes. 'Oh. I'm sorry about that. I know how hard it is to separate your character from yourself sometimes. But trust me, they'll find a way to send Arthur off tastefully. From what I hear, these writers are brilliant at their job.'

He opened his mouth, blinked and then shut it again. He did this a few more times, and Daisy thought this would be a good opportunity to bring up his manager again. Before she could speak he beat her to it;

'My name,' he nodded to her as if she understood thus far, 'Is Arthur Darvill.'

Daisy froze. She was in so much trouble. 'But you told me your name was Rory Williams!'

'Yes, I know, but-'

'I said, "are you Mr. R. Williams" and you said, "yes, that's me".'

'Yes-'

'You even said that the R stood for Rory. Why would you go around pretending to be someone else?'

'Because-'

'I mean, I know you're an actor, but you shouldn't pretend to be someone who's actually alive out there! Think of all the trouble-' Her voice stopped mid-sentence as he laid a finger across her lips to silence her.

'Hello Daisy Adair, my name is Arthur Darvill. I play a _character_ named Rory Williams on a television show.'

Come to think of it, Daisy couldn't recall seeing any gravellings near the set before it had collapsed. Which means that there was another R. Williams out there trapped inside their body waiting to be reaped.

'This is bad. This is very bad.'

'Yes.'

'You're not supposed to be dead.'

'No, I hope not.'

'This has all gone sideways and now I have to go and find the real R. Williams and _why does he never put the first name on these post-its?!_ Is it too much to ask?' The piece of paper in question was currently flying about the room from the tip of her finger as she vented to the ceiling.

'Can I see that?' Arthur pointed to the piece of paper, and Daisy held her hand out for him to peel it off.

_R. Williams_   
_Sound Stage 7_  
5.45 pm

He barely had a second to glimpse the information before Daisy snatched it back.

'Let me see that!' She frowned at the writing before a smile eclipsed her face. 'Aha! It says five forty-five! That's two hours away. We've still got time to pop you back and find the real Rory or whatever his name it before he dies.' Daisy was practically bouncing with the news. Rube wasn't going to be mad at her after all.

'So let me get this straight. You get told when and where a person is going to die on a post it. You show up, and take their soul before it happens and then help them move on?'

Daisy nodded, surprised that he'd been paying attention when she explained it earlier. She honestly thought he was too busy worrying about the dead part.

'Except you took me to a motel in Cardiff.'

Daisy waved her hand. 'Oh, that. Don't worry about that. Tell you what. I'll help you back into your body and send you on your merry way, and you don't tell anyone about this, okay?'

'Tell people that a blond reaper took me to a motel? Because it's believable.'

'Exactly.' Daisy replied, opening the door. 'Now, about your manager...'


End file.
